


Sunglasses Can't Hide Everything

by Myseashellcat



Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, Companion Piece, F/M, Fluffy, Sakamoto-centric, inner thoughts, sakamoto thinks his love is unrequited, tricky Sakamoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myseashellcat/pseuds/Myseashellcat
Summary: Companion piece to "Pact"Sakamoto knows that his feelings will never be returned, so he eats up any other emotion she shows.





	

She was the brains of their operation and he was the heart. She was logical, he was sentimental. He knew this from the first moment he set eyes on her, arms crossed and eyes dead. 

But then he saw it, her true smile. It stretched across her lips awkwardly, from receiving something as simple as a plate of pickles, but she managed to make it look natural. 

Sakamoto decided that if fair trade made her happy, he was going to show her more of it. He was going to take her with him. 

Of course he was already planning on buying the ship and slaves, but he had figured that the crew would be against joining him. 

After they were free, her smile drove him to start his own business: the Kaientai. Soon having only her happiness wasn't enough, he needed more of her emotions. 

More of Her. 

To see them written across her face, to feel them in the air, to be hit in his face by them.   
Her sarcasm and anger were easy to come by and often he awoke them without trying. 

Her excitement was also pretty easy. All he had to do was wave some shiny new product in front of her and she would start strategizing how to sell it. 

That was enough to satisfy him for a few years.   
Determination, pride, loyalty.   
Fragility, fear, sorrow.   
Sakamoto dragged all of her feelings out for him to see.   
Before he knew it, the had been together for ten years. 

The one thing he didn't have, but secretly longed for, was Mutsu's affection. He wanted her to look fondly on him, whisper sweet nothings, and hold him close. This dream, he knew, was unattainable, but still he hoped. He went to bars and clubs, fooled around with women, and got drunk all to deny reality. The world where he cherished her a million times more than she did him. 

But that didn't do any good, since it caused her to distance herself from him.   
Sakamoto realized her attention was almost as good as her affection, so he decided to spend as much time as possible with her. 

Early mornings, where he used to sleep in, he was up walking the ships deck by her side. Mid afternoons, when he would often retreat to his quarters to eat and brainstorm new ideas, he would sit right next to her in the mess hall, laughing and watching her eat a sumo wrestler's weight in rice. Late nights, when he would usually spend his time by getting plastered, he would watch her do paperwork and try to map out how her mind functioned. 

He then knew that he could never settle for just the emotions. 

Sakamoto needed her. 

All of her. 

And he was not against using underhanded tactics to get what his heart demands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This was my way of justifying Sakamoto's attitude ind "Pact" and also to get how I think his brain works written down.   
> :3


End file.
